Star Trek: Shooting Stars Jaxxon's Return Bk 3
by CaptainZac
Summary: The SSD Dexterous orginal First officer And Captain Wildstar's best friend returns. But this time it's to destroy the ship & crew. Please R


_Shooting stars__:_

Jaxxon's return

_By _

_Rafael Argus_

_Three Years ago_

The Transported effect has finished its tingling effect and Captain Zacary R. Wildstar stepped unconsciously away from the beam in point. It was noticeably hotter and more humid then the environment of the Dexterous. Zac drew his phaser. A wise precaution even if the ships scanners reviled only four Klingons on the whole planet. This far into Klingon space it was wise to have one drawn at all times, for if they did find you, they certainly would ask any questions later. The jungle that they had beamed into was thick with trees and underbrush. Ho had found a space slightly bigger then the four of them to beam them too.

A large sniff came from Zac's left. He saw his Klingon security chief smile at Zac. "The smell of home, I would know this scent any where." As the Captain rolled his eyes Dr. Day, Sid, K'Tar all were using their Tricorders to scan the area. Zac kept an eye onto forest in each direction. His Communicator beeped on his black SSD uniform.

"Wildstar here. Go. " He said acknowledging the signal.

"Captin' I don't want to rush ya'll seein' how you just got there and all. But T'Lar reports that we have three ships in the Ever Victorious class entering the system. Now they haven't scanned us or nothin' but they are issuing an ultimatum to our friend. And if they find ya'll down there I think the old term "they all look a like to me." might be used in the official Klingon report."

Zac nodded even though Boregard Belvader couldn't see him. "Acknowledged, We'll be up as soon as we trace down...... This reading. Wildstar Out." the captain hit his comm badge closing the signal.

"There, seven mark two three. Five life signs very weak." K'Tar pointed towards a forest of dense trees.

Day scanned the area, as Zac looked for his findings. "Confirmed but all with very low life readings. If we are to save them we must hurry." The doctor said as he started moving into the woods.

They all scanned as they went. Trying to hone in on the life sign readings. The jungle seemed to block out an even reading, making their search even more difficult. Several times Day announced that a Klingon reading has ceased until only one Human and one Klingon was all that remained.

Finally Zac took a reading and aimed his phaser into the jungle. Firing the flora disappeared into a light then nothingness. "I'm tired of playing Zac of the Jungle." They all ran though the forest As the Captain fired. Every time K'Tar would announce that they were indeed coming up on the position they wanted.

Ahead they saw the clearing and two figures moving. Not fighting each other. Then just before they got to the clear spot the fighting stopped. Zac looked through the dense foliage and thought he recognized the weapons as Bat'leth. The Klingon's sword of honor. Finally they broke through into the clearing. K'Tar announced. "SSD Lower your weapons!" But he then saw what Zac did that it was too late. Along the edge of the clearing laid the bodies of three Klingon warriors. But in the center was a sight that no one could ever be prepared for. A Klingon stood with a Bat'leth point wedged into his neck so quickly that it cut the nerves not allowing even pain to be felt let alone time for the muscles to reflex and him to fall. The warrior stood as is he was statue. Adding to the effect was the bearded human laying on the ground holding the Bat'leth that had done the deed. The human had a smile on his face despite the fact that the Klingon Bat'leth was buried in his throat.

Zac went over and knelt by the human. He closed his eyes and bowed his head staying still for a moment. "Jaxxon, Jaxxon." Was all that could be heard out of Zacary Wildstar.

"I'm sorry Captain they both seemed to cut each others spinal columns there's nothing I can do." Day said softly.

Now on both knees Zac nodded his head slightly. A time passed. Maybe not long K'Tar started to growled and the as if it rolled from his insides a large scream that seemed to shaken the forest floor came out. Sid and Day were surprised to see Zac along with K'Tar issuing the sound. K'Tar put his hand on his captains shoulder. "They both were warriors!'

Zac got up and smiled at K'Tar. "Day I want samples taken Make sure that this is not Maxxon or one other of Jax's "Brothers"." Zac took the Bat'leth out of the Klingon's hands and pushed him over. Before K'Tar could react Zac looked at him and said. "Just an empty shell right." Somewhat upset K'Tar backed off and nodded his head. He then took the Bat'leth out of Jaxxon's hand's. By this time Day was done and they all circled around the body Of Jaxxon Mc Cord.

Zac sniffed trying to calm his self. "Ho this is the Captain. Beam us up." A hum of transporter and the planet was once again alone.

Zac stepped onto the bridge. He walked to his chair as he had for a thousand times. Only this time the chair of his former first office seemed to shout it's presents back to him. As if to say 'You'll never see your friend again'. Zac closed his eyes, but Jaxxon's face was there. Even though he and Liz had sabotaged the Dexterous and went back to pirating, somehow Zac thought that given enough time matters would be settled between them. That there would still be time left to sort it all out. But now Zac knew that Time had just run out and this was the finale.

Sid open a channel to the lead Klingon vessel. No scramble no filters and in their language. 'This is Captain Zacary R. Wildstar. Captain Of the SSD Dexterous! We are on an errand to retrieval of our honored Dead. We are ready to leave your space at full warp without incident. But be warned. Unless you wish to return home with more honored dead that us you will clear our passage out of this system. Wildstar out."

From the helm Sean McPherson smiled back at Zac. "Course laid in for home sir."

From the ops portion Bo asked. "Sir, do ya want shields up?"

"Negative until we get their reply." Zac said stroking his chin.

Nothing happened for three minuets. Then Sid looked up from his station. "Sir returned message Reads "Qa'pla'."

Zac smiled a grin of relief. "Sid send my thanks to the Klingons and tell them I to say Qa'pla'. Sean best speed to the Phredian star system."

Several days later the Dexterous' crew officers stood on the main shuttle bay. Chiefs stood with there sections and support crew with their crewmates. As Zac up at the podium in the back of the massive bay. All turned to face him. About eighty five percent of the crew was standing before him. He had written a speech but as he got to the stand it seem inadequate. He stood there for a minute not saying a word. Then smiled to the crew. His Crew. "Fallen Friends, May they rest." Then nodded to Bo. A torpedo shot out of the front of the Dexterous. It was soon shut out by the light of the Phredian sun the torpedoes target.

As the Torpedo caring the body of Jaxxon McCord streaked toward the sun a large orange ship dropped out of warp dangerously close to the glowing ball of burning gases. If one would be watching from a ship they might not notice the blue beam of a tractor pulling in the cylinder for the brightness of the sun at this range. Once the torpedo was aboard the ship then again went into warp creating a small but unscheduled solar flair.

Chapter 1

No matter where you go... There You are

Captain Carson K. Bass reread the orders from SSD command.

FROM: SSD COMMAND

TO: COMMANDING OFFICER SSD REDDOG.

Captain, You are hereby ordered to patrol in the area Monark II. A strange ship has been pirating in that area of space. Conformed sources report that the ship has Federation marking at least partly removed from it's hull. However It's size and fire power are unusually high Your mission is to:

1) Patrol the area of sector 356.5. including the Monark system. If cause of emergency or other due cause patrol may be suspended upon Captains digression.

2) Locate and communicate with said ship.

3) Engage, Arrest and charging Crew if possible.

4) Capture Crew if Possible

5) Lethal force may be used if deemed necessary by commanding officer of SSD Reddog.

6) Stop Vessel from pirating activities.

The only information we have is a visual from a low grade sensor image taken from a now destroyed communication relay platform. To this date the Pirate ship has been responsible for over one hundred lost lives.

ADM. Templeton Wildstar TT2 Base

Bass had read the orders everyday when he took command for the Alpha shift. And for the past seventeen days they still said basically the same thing. Sit out here and wait. And Bass was any thing but a patent man, waiting was not his best hobbies.

"Latest sensor reports of the region Mr. T'lak." The captain ordered.

The science officer looked over a constant graph of activity in the sector. "I'm sorry sir all traffic in the area is still accounted for. No rogues or anomalies."

Bass inwardly growled at the prospect. More waiting. He thought to himself. "Helmsman V'Tok change course we are going to move closer to Monark itself. Perhaps our prey will be closer to the planet hoping to scout out a trade vessel to pirate. Ahead warp six."

"Aye sir." The helmsman then moved the controls setting course as he was about to engage the warp drive. But from the Weapons station Lt. Comm. Li'on from Cait announced. "Sirrr. We have contact. A ship matching our pirrate vessel. It's in orbit arround the second planet in this system. Weapons rrange in thrree minutes."

Bass smiled with a teethe smile that would shake any of the bridge crew. "Mr. Li'on Raise our shield and power weapons, Mr. Fisher set intercept course, Mr. V'Tok Full impulse, Open, a hail to that ship and order it to stand down its engines."

The different crew members attended to their duties. Suddenly from the science station Ensign Lac screamed. "Sir we are being fired on."

"Impossible we are out of range." Bass relayed know realizing it trueness of the statement until the bolt of energy hit the ship. The crew was rocked from their seats. Three major hits and seven minor ones Bass wondered if that was the ships full weapons array. The force of the jolt was worse then any Bass had ever felt. "damage report! Now!" He said as the sirens blared warning of the damaged circuits, conduits and relays.

From the ops station Ensign J.G. looked up at the captain. "Sir Damage on all decks hull breach on decks twenty though thirty-four. Weapons, sensors, off line completely. Shield generator one damaged."

Then from engineering a female voice came. "Sir Mc Greg, Damage control is off line no auto repairs are working."

Bass Saw the smoke from different damaged sections of the bridge. He knew that the rest of the ship looked mainly the same. "Hail that ship Ensign."

J.G. worked the controls. "Sir they are not answering."

"Sir," T'Lak said from the science station. "I have analyzed the weapons. The energy curve is from a federation ship but the power is greatly increased as is I suspect the range, since we are self are still out of weapons range."

"By what rate are they more powerful?" Bass asked.

"The photons by twenty-six percent and Phasers by three." The ship rocked again. Tossing the crew from the seats they had just regained.

"No wonder they are such a good ship for pirating. what traders could stand this. Weapons are we with in range Yet?" Bass asked.

"We are but targeting system is fried sir. photon launcher are out."

Bass muffled a curse. "Helm Take us in the third planers sensor shadow until we can get some repairs done but make it look like we are leaving the system."

"A warp pulse in the system sir?" the Saurian helmsman asked hoping he heard his captain wrong.

"That's right Lt. A warp pulse. So make sure we are on the out side of the atmosphere or our friend out there will going home early today." Bass sat back in his chair.

Lt. V'Tok swallowed hard as his calculated the distance power gravity of this systems planets in relation to each other and the hundred other calculation needed for such a bizarre maneuver. V'Tak knew of there out come immediately. Hit the planet and die: hit the atmosphere and burn up at warp speed and die; Move to far or to close and not be covered by the planet and die; or land just above the planets atmosphere and be safe. He allowed himself the luxury of checking the data again before he reported to the captain. "sir. We are r-ready."

"Your confidence is reassuring Lt. Engage warp pulse." Bass said in full sarcasm.

The Reddog streaked into warp. From the bridge view screen it looked normal but the rainbow effect if going into warp stopped a second after it started. The next this they all saw was the planet below. "Were here sir."

"Obviously Lt. obviously. Get all crews to work on the Damaged systems we have maybe five minutes before they find out we haven't left."

In two minutes and thirty-three seconds the pirate ship came arround the horizon of the planet exactly ten seconds before the shields were going to be fixed.

From Ops Ensign J.G. shouted. "Enemy ship bearing ninety three mark two, She firing."

Bass saw the ship front glow the shoot a beam. "Fire any thing we have!"

The two beams of energy hit each other the Reddog phaser being swallowed by the green of the Pirate ship that struck the Reddog full unprotected. It sliced a gash from the shuttle bay to the port sensor wing. Bass sat in his chair shocked at the power carving his ship. Dam-Damage report."

"Supper structure down by fifty percent. Shuttle bay destroyed."

Another shot of green energy hit the ship. this time on the underside.

"Sir Damage report superstructure down by seventy five percent Engines off line, shields, weapons off line, Life support at minimal levels. Causalities from all over the ship three hundred and forty seven." J.G. reported.

"Sir visual out but we are getting a message in printed form." beside the ensign an old fashion paper printer came from a slot usually not noticed by anyone. The Lt. ripped it off and handed the paper to the Captain. Bass looked at it from the center bridge seat.

Tell Zac, I'm Back!

Bass looked at the paper again and again knowing that the damage to his ship was the same message as the paper that he held in his hand.

"Opts. What is that ship doing now? Moving away?"

Almost afraid to look at the sensors J.G. scanned the space around them. "Sir they have left. We get no sign of them at all."

"Damage control teams get to work. I want best speed back to TT2. J.G. as soon as it is able patch me a channel to the base Admiral Wildstar. I'll be in my ready room." Then Carson Bass left the bridge.

Chapter 2

On the Good Ship Dexterous

Zac looked deeply into Alex's eyes. The blueness seemed to engulf him. It almost made him forget the three hundred other people in the Dexterous Shuttle bay. However It didn't look like any shuttle bay Zac had ever been in. The doors were opened and the force screen was in place all that was left was the panoramic view of the stars streaking by. Any trace of shuttles were hidden behind the large tapestries that was hung from the ceiling. This with the Mozart in the background and Alex in his arms made Zac feel like the most fortunate man in the galaxy He truly was dancing on air. Others from the crew too joined in the dancing. Each seemed to smile at their captains happiness. When the music stopped Zac took Alex's hand bowed and kissed it lightly. As did several others. The lights came up slightly and everyone in the room clapped.

As the clapping died down the beeping of an intercom sounded then Chester's voice came over the speaker. "Captain Wildstar. We have a code T 35. Could you come to zee bridge?"

Zac smiled and looked for Bo. Bo met the Captains and smiled. "On my way!" He started to move out of the bay But Alex grabbed his hand. "Hold on there cowboy what is a code T-35. It's not an SSD code." she said looking suspicious at Zac.

He smiled back at her. "Why don't you come along and join us then?"

She picked up the edge of the aqua dress she was wearing and followed the two men out the door.

Once on the bridge Zac took the command chair from a Lt. who was standing watch. None of the alpha shift were on duty this late at night, Alex sat beside him at her station and Bo took his at the left. After scanning the region Alex looked over to Zac.

"The only thing out here is a freighter. you can't possibly see that as a danger to us." She said trying to find the reason for them leaving the party.

Zac smiled at her. It wasn't a normal smile it was the kind of smile he gave when he was about to do something huge brave or stupid. Scratch that she thought it's the same thing most times.

Helm match there course and heading, on my word increase our speed to warp fifteen. opts stand by to decloak." Zac ordered. He then leaned over to Alex who by now was sitting at her station with her arms folded.

"Sir, we are matching their course." The helmsman reported.

Zac held up his arm and one finger. "Ok Bo decloak us." The bridge lights changed slightly to signify that they were now visible.

"Captain the freighter is breaking away from out starboard side."

Zac lowered his finger and yelled. "Now Ahead warp fifteen engage."

The stars on the view streaked by fast showing the ships speed. Bo and Zac both laughed hysterically.

"That was a goodin' Captin' he broke so fast I think they left some of the paint off the ship goin straight."

Zac wiped his eye which were tearing up from the laughter. "you. You know what I think that we should ask Doc Jacobs to make a holo to make the ship look like a giant bird. Ha hA hA hA."

At that point Bo fell out of his seat and snickered on the deck. Zac went over to pick him up and Bo stopped. " Bo what's wrong?" Zac asked Bo tipped his hat down and pointed over at Alex. She sat in her station arms crossed and without a smile.

Zac stood up and straighten out his uniform. "Alex what's the matter that was funny?"

"Funny, You think that was funny. What would happen if your little maneuver caused an accident?"

"Were in deep space what are they going to run into?" Zac said defending himself. But it also caught Bo a funny and he started to laughed again thus sinking any chance Zac had to defend himself. But being a guy tried any how. "Besides the Dexterous mostly travels in cloak though the space lanes. But I can't help to give the traders something to talk about at there next port."

"You think that it was just a little diversion, they were most likely scared out of their wits. Not to mention the fact that they will probably report this to the trade guild as a Romulan incursion. Do you know how many false reports they get each year?" She said to both Zac and Bo.

"Last year I reckon seventeen." Bo said trying so hard not to laugh.

Surprised Alex tilted her head. "That's right how did you know th.." Then it hit her. "I'm going to my quarters and calling Templeton. You two have to be stopped." She left the room in what could only be described as a huff.

Zac sat in the command chair and looked straight ahead at the viewer not laughing at all any more. " Bo?" Zac said.

" Aye captin' ?"

" What do you think she'll do when she finds out he taught us this trick?"

" Ya'll can bunk with me for a while if'n' ya want sir." Bo answered.

" Bo."

" Sir?"

" Your a good friend."

From the right side Zac heard Chester speak up. "Sir. We are receiving orders, We are to change course to Titanic Two at once code Black."

The mood shifted back to the serious that was a code black. "Was there any other orders or data along with that?" Zac asked.

"No sir."

"Helm set course for TT2." and the Dexterous sped into the blackness of space.

Chapter 3

Someone's Groggy in the mornings

The light on the planet Drexal was as it had always been. A little bluer than normal. And in most cases that was why most people liked it here it calmed them, soothed them. In the last hundred years Drexal had grown to one of the favored colony worlds in the Federation. In fact they were going to apply for independent status and Federation membership with in the next year. And as long as it was before they joined the Federation some would still bend the rules for enough money. One such persons was Simon Book. Simon found things for people. Not all totally lost. Kind of an archaeologist for hire. It had made him rich. But lately it gave him something more some thing he liked more than money power.

Two years ago he was hired to find a lost genetic lab on Drexal. Six months later he found the lab which was partly destroyed a hundred years ago. After a call to the sponsored of the find he was sent monies to acquire the lab and a six heta-ackers around it and wait. Since it was in the land slump the land on Drexal was cheap. So he waited at the lab for a week. On the seventh day a small old style Federation shuttle landed. A man with dark blue skin stepped out. along side of him were three guards in dark red uniforms holding phaser rifles. As he walked closer Simon could see the man dark steel blue ridge of hair that came down to meet his sideburns. Then He noticed that the metal looking gloves were actually steel robotic arms. The man walked up to Simon. flanked by the guards all who pointed a rifle at him. "You have three chances to save you life. First have you told anyone that I bought the property?"

Simon stunned by the thought of death shook his head no with out answering. The outer two guards left and walked back to the shuttle. The blue man smiled at his answer.

"Two, Have you authenticated that this is indeed the lab of Arnheim Quince Mc Cord?"

Again Simon gulped and nodded that he had and it was. Two more guards left.

"Three, Would you like to get very rich Simon?"

Simon smiled and the other two guards left leaving only the Blue man and himself.

That had been two years ago and since then Lord Grog Bloodknife had used the Lab to create several "people" each Simon never saw again. Simon had known Grog to out wit the Federation, Klingons, and the Orion trade guild. Three months ago Simon came to Grog with information that a Orion Death team was on their way to destroy Grogs little base he had set up on the remains of the lab. But grog simply looked over the paper that he was reading that morning and said. "thank you Simon but they were reasoned with.

Simon now walked to the same table that Grog was at that day with the news that he had. He stood in front of Grog still a little afraid of the Man. "Sir. We have got a message from Captain McCord. He said that the message has been delivered."

Grog folded the paper down and took a drink of the hot green liquid that was steaming out of his cup. "This is a good day Simon. A lot of hard work is working to a conclusion. Sit, join me for breakfast." Grog motioned and Simon sat he took a plate in hand a scooped up real earth chicken eggs that had been scrambled with some Centarian bacon. He ate the breakfast enjoying the food. After grog had finished his plate he looked up at Simon. "Simon my boy you have never asked me how I got these." Grog said holding up his arms so that the large brown robe he was wearing slide down to revile the silver metal.

"No sir, I never thought it was my Business."

Grog smiled. 'That was wise my friend, I have killed many who have. But to answer the mystery allow me to ask you a question. Who would you say is a mans most dangerous enemy?"

Simon gulped slowly. "His closest friend Sir."

"Exactly Simon the man who gave me these things is soon going to be destroyed by his friend. Ha Ha hA hA."

As Grog laughed The Drexal sun didn't seem as blue to Simon Book any more.

Chapter 4

Should I stay or should I go

Zac sat around the table in the Titanic Two's main dining hall the one where he and his crew sat those many years ago. The main windows curtains were opened so that all could see out. The gases of the Phredian nebula merged in and out of each other in color combinations that gave the full spectrum of colors no matter what king of light you could see. Against the multi colored background was the asteroids of the nebula. They moved and turned slowly as did the base itself.

Zac sat and watched the display of nature as he waited for Carson Bass to join him Alex, Bo, and Templeton. Zac couldn't help but think that Templeton had set the meeting in here because he knew that this was Zac favorite view on the whole station and it would calm him. The fact that was working in a small way still didn't work to ease the point that He had to face Bass again. Not that he hated Bass, in fact he was a nice enough man. It was Bass's command style that Zac hated. So ridged and inflexible. The exact opposite that His was. And now Bass was coming back from a battle after almost losing the Reddog to pirates.

"Pirates." Zac said allowed not thinking.

"What?" Templeton asked.

"What?" Zac repeated realizing that he was thinking out loud. "Oh, nothing. I just think it's hard to follow that an experienced commander like Bass would have his so damaged by mere pirates. It doesn't follow."

A voice came from behind Zac. "That is because it is not just mere Pirates! Captain." It was Bass with his first officer. He was holding his ships recorder. Bass saluted Templeton and sat in between Zac and Templeton who was at the head of the table. Bass took the recorder and hooked it up to the computer that was built into the table for briefing such as this one. After a moment the a green dot glowed on the panel signaling that the data had been down loaded into the bases main frame. Bass took a folder from his first officer then stood and straighten his black SSD jacket.

Zac and the others sat watching Bass act all official. Bo tip his had down so that no one could see him smile. Bass began the briefing with his usual over stating of a problem. "The Reddog was attacked by what we think was a ship from the future."

Zac put up his hand stopping Bass from going any further with the briefing. "Whoa there Bass. A ship from the future based on what?"

Bass twisted his head at the neck maddened from interruption and questioning so early on in the briefing. "Based on the fact that the Reddog was out maneuvered and out shot before we were even with in firing range of that ship! See for yourself." Bass said to Wildstar.

The display on started on the wall of the great dining hall. From each station ships readouts were displayed as well as everything that was on the Reddog's holo projector and the main view screen. This multi viewing angle. Zac and company watched as the Reddog was torn and tossed by the alien ship. Alex watched Bass as the display played. She wasn't sure at first but after a while she was able to read the hate that Bass had toward Zac. Wither it was due to the damage to his ship that he felt Zac was in some way responsible for or something else she couldn't tell. But she broke the contact as Bass stood up from his seat and took Zac's hand and slapped the paper into his hand. A loud crack was echoed by the large room.

"There is you message from your friend Captain Wildstar. Do with it what you want but I want you to know that this time the postage was to blasted high." Bass said angrily as he sat down.

Alex got the waves of hatred from Bass, but also through that the sorrow from Zac. Wildstar looked at the paper. Then crushed it. Alex felt Zac blocking her with a voice in her head she recognized as Zac's said. 'Imzadi step away for now' She listened to the voice but smiled softly at her captain.

He in turn looked at Bass. "Captain I'm truly sorry for your ship but I swear that Commander McCord is Dead! I saw him die myself over three years ago. Killed in Battle with four Klingon warriors. So who ever has sent this message to you is assuming his persona. Most likely his 'Brother' Maxxon. We've had trouble with him before." He turned to Bo and Bo nodded back at him. "However. Maxxon McCord is on Twilight world under heavy guard at the rehab colony at the bottom of the East ocean." Zac said trying to add some comfort.

Bass tried to keep his composure said. "And how do you explain away the ship Captain Wildstar?"

"I'm Afraid that I can." Templeton said from the edge of the table. "It is an I.S.I.S. Ship that was just finished and ready for trials."

At the same time Bass and Wildstar shouted at Templeton. "What!"

"How can they... They can't bu... Who resopn....What the...." Both yelled overlapping each other so no one could define who was screaming what.

Templeton stood up slammed his hand on the table. "That is enough Captains'." He yelled. "The fact that the Internal Securities Internal Security had a ship stolen was just reviled to me a few hours ago. The Federation council is closing any other ship projects for I.S.I.S. indefinitely." Templeton Wildstar sat back down and in a disgusted manner continued. "The council wanted a few ship just in case the SSD became corrupt. So the authorized them to build three ships with weapons that we aren't even allowed to have for three years. Well it seem to have blown up in their faces and now I.S.I.S. is asking for our help to get the Excalibur back or destroy it."

Zac couldn't help a snicker. "Let them get it back themselves. They built the monster let them collar it."

Templeton look at Zac with his eyes tightly closed. "And what of the damage that it will do in the mean time?"

Zac sat at the table looking at Templeton. "I can't see that it will attack anyone else. It attacked the traders to get our attention. It attacked The Reddog to get my attention. Who ever it is." He paused and looked at Bass. "and for the record I don't think It's Jax, has a thing about me. Now who in I.S.I.S. has it in for me?"

"Everybody." Bo said.

"Funny." Zac respond.

Bass spoke up. "Admiral, I agree with Wildstar's analogy of the situation. I there by respectfully suggest that we send the Dexterous out to find this ship at it's last known location."

Zac sat with his mouth opened for a second then responded to Bass. "What.... that's not what I'm saying at..'

"I concur Captain." Templeton said. "Captain Wildstar, The Dexterous is hereby ordered to patrol Sector 365.5 and capture or destroy the Rouge ship Excalibur. This meeting is dismissed."

Bass, his first office and Templeton left the room while Zac, Alex and Bo sat at the large oak table. "That is not what I meant!" Zac said. "I don't want to hunt this thing down!"

"If that's true then why are you still asking yourself whose in that ship?" Alex said as she walked out.

Zac sat looking out of the window for a second. He saw tenders were pulling the damaged Reddog into the base. "Bo a word of advise."

"Captin'?"

"Never date a Betaziod."

"Roger that one sir."

Chapter 5

Intermission

_ Captain Log Stardate 9701.23 We are continuing to sector 356.5. to track down, no to be shot at by an I.S.I.S. ship stolen by someone who think that they are my long dead friend Jaxxon McCord. I have prepared the crew as much as I can. It is an odd feeling. it almost feels like we are going into battle with Jax himself. But then again I think that might of been easier_ Captain Zacary R. Wildstar.

Zac sat at the dinning room table reading his last log entry. Saragar slithered up and semi coiled around the chair next to the Captain. Behind him was Sid. Each had a tray full of food. Thought what they both called food was differently different from Zac's definition.

"Hello Sir." Sid said after he laid a napkin over his lap. The large mass of gray and red food on his tray seemed to move to Saragar.

"Thatch dissgusssthing." Saragar said as he smelt his food on his fork with his forked tong. "What its thatch anywath?"

"Hot tabby with syrup. Or at least what the replicator passes for it. Want some?" Sid said holding out a large spoon full.

The exchange made Zac smile especially as Saragar turned a little greener than usual.

They all ate, each not trying to disturb the other for a few minuets. Sid however broke the silence with a question. "What do you think about me putting on another play?

Zac slightly choked the bite of food that he had in his mouth. Taking his napkin off of his lap he wiped his mouth stalling for time to answer the question that his communications officer had put before him. "depends which one?" Zac asked not committing himself.

"Shenandoah." the little brown fury Melmacian said.

Zac smiled. "Bo ought to love this one. Sure fuzzy no problem as long as you keep the rehearsals to while people are off duty. last time K'Tar was needed on the bridge during a battle and you had him trying to learn the words to modern major general."

"Ha, No problem." He replied.

"Thhat'ss great Ssid Iss thhere a part for me in thhiss play?"

"I don't know can you sing?" Sid asked.

"Can I ssing? Saragar asked. He straighten up and opened his mouth. What could only be described as a high pitch rattling shreek. Everyone in the dining room covered their ears and several passed out from the high frequency 'singing'. One crewman laid faces down in his pudding.

Sid looked at his glass that was cracked and his grape juice dripped out the side. "I'll let you know. Ok?"

Bo came and sat down at the table a minuet after the exchange He took some butter from the condiment caddie that set on the center of the table and put it on his grit. "mounin everybody." He said

All responded with a Good mourning. Bo started to eat then he noticed the dark circles under Zac's eyes. "Ya'll look like something the cat drug in sir."

Zac took another drink of his tea hoping that it would clear his mind. "Alex had me up all night."

Bo smiled with a large toothy grin. "congratulation sir!" Zac let out a sigh. "No Bo, it wasn't like that. We were doing the Crew efficiency report from the last three years."

Bo winked at Zac from a cross the table. "gotcha Sir Crew reports."

Zac knew that Bo would keep insinuating. "Bo I'm tired I was up all night so I think I'll some to sleep you have my watch until I relieve you."

"But sir I just came off a night watch." Bo said seeing the era of his ways.

"Yeah, I know." Then Zac winked at him. "Bridge duty Gotcha Bo. By the way I'm due on the bridge in three minuets."

Bo gulped down a spoonful of grits. "aye sir." He said as he got up. As Bo started to leave the dinning room K'Tar and Ho came in. K'Tar stopped Bo.

"What is the matter Commander you look disturbed?" The Klingon asked his shipmate.

"Ah nothin', Just that The captain was with Commander Joleta all night last night so I have to return to the bridge so he can get some sleep."

K'Tar smiled. "So the Captain has finally caught his prey. It is good that they have finally bonded." "Naw K'Tar it ain't like that it's that.."

K'Tar put up his hand. "you do not have to tell me how a warrior will react with his par'ma'ki. I know that you, not being a full warrior, might not understand the Glory of this hunt being over."

"yeah well be that as it may perhaps ya'll should go yell at him of something for congratulations." Bo suggested.

K'Tar thought for a moment. "That is an excellent Idea, perhaps you are starting to grow as a warrior."

"Nice, well I'm going to the bridge." He watch as he left the room K'Tar went and stood behind Zac who was drinking his orange juice, just after the doors slid shut Bo heard a bellowing "Qa'pla" At that point Bo ran to the nearest turbo lift.

He stood at the entrance of the chamber. It was blackish green deuterium. Not unlike the rest of the new ship that was around him. The weakling technician hovered around the chamber as did the Grand Admiral and Thought Master K'lek. The admiral turned to Him.

"Are you Prepared, T'Kar?" The admiral said boldly. With the slightest undertone of disrespect. As if this was not the honor that it truly was. As if the months of training to be the first Klingon to interface with a ships computer as an extenuation of himself was not proof of his

loyalty to the empire. Accepting the Challenge T'Kar walked over to the admiral and smartly backhanded him with such a strike that he flipped backwards crashing onto the floor. As K'lek was getting up to counter T'Kar stood his ground. "I am ready, to serve the empire, it's honor and glory. Are you?"

The fallen Klingon recognized that his remark dishonoring to T'Kar and yielded. Getting up the rest of the way was made easier by the fact the T'Kar extended his hand. He resifted his uniform and barked a question to the Technicians. "Is it ready?"

The chief of the three stood erect stiff and at attention. "Yes grand thought master. All is operating at full efficiency." The small Klingon answered. Scientist were generally speaking smaller than that of a "regular" Klingon. This was due to them not making the Grade as far as warrior performance. As one would suspect this also led to a lesser chance of gaining

honor and as a result disgrace by the family whose child was sentenced to being a scientist.

K'lek strolled by the machine outside the chamber looking at it as if he alone under stood it's workings. "Good, we will pored."

T'Kar stepped into the chamber. As he did it seemed to come to life. Lights came on as well as a helmet came over his head. Several a joining connections and restraints came around him. Just before the hatch to the chamber closed Grand thought master K'lek spoke.

"This is your only chance to regain your families honor. Don't disgrace yourself as did K'Tar." Then the door shut. The last individual thing T'Kar thought was 'K'Tar.'

The next thing was the searing light that blasted through his mind and body the pain of a million jolt of electricity, a thousand knifes in his eyes. It was described to him by the etches as slight pain. They will know pain he vowed. But the last thought was not thought by him. But by the computer. He/they realized that they were each other now. They could hear the researchers talking. Speaking as if they were not present as if they were a lab animal for there small amusement.

He had full merger with the ship now. Everything he knew it and everything it knew he did. the were one. From coming on line to the Targ hunt at seven all thoughts were joined. Then he found the file. hidden deep in the ships banks the one that told of how the admiral was going to use them to kill the rest of the Drexal house. And chalk it up to T'Kar's own dishonor.

Still able to hear what was going on and yet search several files at the same time they heard that the researchers had found that they had accessed the file showing the admirals plan.

"We are doomed." screamed one

"DISCONNECT him, Quickly!" said the lead one.

They were too busy to feel the ship blast it's way out of the hulk use to be the ships dry-dock. Or the fact that several small fighters that used to guard the project were destroyed buy the ship. They were all too focused on the fact that they were trying to disconnect T'Kar from the ship. So busy in fact that they never felt the gravity field deactivate, so busy that they never felt the back wall hit them at warp one as the ship speed off into space.

As the admiral reformed on planet He rushed to ward the Communications station. "Why T'Kar Why. Have you stolen the ship." For a moment nothing came back except the ship called blackheart which held T'Kar.

Then as it approached. "Revenge is a dish best served cold admiral. My families revenge on you then on to my brother. After K'Tar is dead my families honor will live for ever in Sto-Vo-Cor." The next thing the admiral saw was a brief flash of a quantum plasma weapons hitting the planet where he stood.

Commander Joleta came on the bridge she moved toward her station on the bridge. She was a little tired from the night before getting all of the crew reports finally done. So she didn't notice that Bo was in the center seat until she actually sat down. She turned her head towards the ships second officer.

"I thought that it was the Zac's watch?"

Bo who was very weary looked at her with his greenish blood shot eyes. "Yes ma'am it was but he was so tired an all I decided that I'd take his watch so he could get some sleep."

She could tell that what he was saying was not quite the truth. "Are you sure about that?" She asked giving him a chance to redeem himself.

"Right, your Betazed. I keep forgetting' that. Truth is that I made a joke about ya'll spending the night together so I had to pull another duty shift while he got some rest. But I'm Okay. The Vulcan part seems to kick in after about ten hour s, so even if I did want to sleep now I couldn't."

She smiled at him. "Well, I got my usual six hours of sleep, so why don't you just go I'll take the rest of the shift."

Bo stood up and stretched. "That's a good Idea. I think I'll go take a swim. You know relax a bit."

Their conversation was broken by Chester from Communication station. "'Em getting a distress call."

Alex Hit the comm button on her chair. "Bridge to the captain."

"What is it Alex?" Zac said in a groggy voice.

"Distress call." She replied.

"On my way, Try to hail them."

Three minuets later Zac came on the bridge, He sat between Alex and Bo. Then nodded to Chester. "On speakers Chester."

The Robot open the hail to the bridges speakers. "Attention this is the Yoshio Marue.... 19 clicks out off Altair 4.... We have struck a gravitic mine. Our hull has been penetrated and we are losing life support."

Chester responded to the call for help. "This iz the starship Dexterous your message iz breaking up can you give uz you coordinates..."

The response came back quickly. "Location is sector 356.5 section 6.... Life support failing can you asset us Dexterous? Can you Asset?"

Zac rubbed his chin with his hand. "Data on Yoshio Marue." The bridge screen was overlaid with the information that the computer was reading (in Dex's voice) the ships stats as they were being put on the screen. "Ship is a third class mnemonic fuel carrier crew of 81 three hundred passengers."

"Hold." Zac said stopping the voice so that it didn't play out the ships weight, height and so forth. "dose anyone else think that this sounds a bit familiar?"

"Yes," K'Tar said from the security station. "It is very similar to the stats and situation of Starfleet's no win training scenario."

"Bo captin' what if it ain't a fake?" Bo asked.

"Then you my friend will have your name in all the papers for rescuing those poor People." Zac said smiling at Bo.

Bo knew that he had been 'elected' to captain the Champion to see if it was a trap or if there really were people that needed help. Bo started to get up and head to the express turbolift to the

Champion. Alex stood up in front of Zac.

"Wait a minuet, I'm the first officer. Why aren't you sending me?"

Zac didn't like what she was implying. "Because you needed here. Commander! Bo proceed and stay in contact."

The door to the lift opened and Belvader said. "gotcha'" Alex sat down in her seat and crossed her arms and then her legs and gave a slightly loud sigh.

Seconds later the Dexterous felt the thud of the champion separate from the front of the ship. Zac stood up. By this time Sid had been called and was now at communications. "Sid.

Tell Bo that we'll meet up with them in seven hours if the find the ship. K'Tar you have the bridge." Then he looked at Alex. "Commander I'd like to see you in the ready room."

The two walked behind the command chairs and into the room. Before Zac could get half way around the desk Alex started to speak. "Why are you trying to protect me. I'm a big girl Zac."

Zac sat down and stayed quiet for a moment. He took a pencil from the can on his desk and tapped it several times on the desk top. "First of all I wasn't protection you."

"Then what then. You l know the Champion command is to go to the first officer."

"That true, and in most cases I'd give it to you but just think for a moment Alex, Who dose everyone think we are going to fight?"

She folded her arms still angry. "Jaxxon. Right, I know it's not him. But who ever is trying to make us think that, knows us pretty well. Everyone except you. They know my tactics, my strategies, how much I'll fight before I back off. You my dear are the wildcard. No one knows you."

Alex softened at the prospect of what Zac was saying. "Good plan." She said. "Who do I make out the apology to?"

Zac smiled and walked around the desk. He Put his arms around her and Kissed her slightly on the neck just below the left ear. "Make it out to Zac Co." The he returned to the bridge.

Chapter 6

The Reunion

_ Captain Log Stardate 9701.30 We have been scanning this sector of space and as of yet we have had no contact with the Sword. We remain on red alert. As of this time we are waiting for a report from the Champion. However gastro physics reports a static nebula between us and the Champion so I'm not overly concerned by their science. All ships system are function normally._ Captain Zacary R. Wildstar

"Hey that was a good one." Alex said looking at Zac from her station beside him.

"What can I say I'm either getting better with age or I'm nervous about this one."

Alex could feel the strain from Zac. From everybody, She had read and reread the ships logs about the day that the Dexterous` second two senior officers Jaxxon McCord Zac's best friend and Elizabeth Shafer Zac's second wife, blew out the ship s main power grid and ran

off together. That not being bad enough the ship was then hit by a plasma storm and seventeen of the Dexterous crew were killed due to the lack of shielding. She had never knew that part of the story that Shafer had been Zac's wife, He had never told her that even when she was consoling him and the crew after the incident. Now the same crew was here trying to find someone who was using the persona of Jaxxon. She crossed her legs looping her foot underneath the back of Zac's leg. She move it slightly hoping to relax her Imzadi.

Zac looked at her smiled and leaned over to her. "Thank you. But not on the bridge where everyone can see."

She could feel that he was relaxing at the feel of her tough She sat back and closed her eyes slightly in her most mischievous way. "Ok all bridge personal, I want a level one diagnostic run on all systems." The entire bridge crew started running the program focusing on the displays at their stations. Running checks on all systems. It wasn't an usual order but not one given everyday ether.

Zac smiled back at her and then leaned over and kissed her while everyone was busy. "I love you!" He said.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Twenty minuets later. "Sir, we have sensor contact, it is the Sword!" T'Lang said from the science station. She paused a moment to scan again. "Confirmed, she's in the shadow of the third planet of this system."

Zac stood up from the Captain's chair. "Attention all bridge personal. Due to the nature of the beast out there I'm turning over command to Commander Joleta. If this is Jax then he know every move that I make. And if it isn't then they still know enough about us to make a fair guess what I'll do next. Any comments?" The bridge was quiet save for the normal background noises of running equipment. "Good." Zac motioned for Alex to take the Center seat after she sat he replaced her in hers.

On board the Sword, a man with a dark brown beard and sunglasses sat in the bridge captain's chair. "Have they seen us?"

"Yes, Sir they have. Shall I sent the package?" The woman at the Science station said.

"Not until it's time. Not until it's time. Communications I want some earth Rock on the bridge speakers. They'll try to call us soon I want them to hear the music. Helm, If I know there captain, and I do, he'll try to rush us with his shield up full front but none in the rear and with all forward weapons armed to fire."

The helmsman looked back from his station. "How would you know that. That's an SSD cruiser out there! Not a bloody traders warp sled."

The man smiled and lit a cigar. "The captain is my best friend that's how I know."

Zac sat by Alex on the bridge. "Sid open a hail Audio only." Zac said.

"Belay that Mr. Wuvew." She turned to Zac. "You said I was in Command, now your giving orders?"

"Yes, but only this one. If you hailed then He'd know it wasn't me giving the orders."

She saw the logic but hated the truthfulness of Zac's statement. "Sid open a Channel for MR. Wildstar. This time only."

"Aye sir. Cap.. Mr. Wildstar the line is open."

Zac smiled at Alex. "This is Captain Zacary Remington Wildstar, Captain of the SSD Dexterous. We know who you think you are and quite frankly it is in poor taste to use the name of a dead man. You are here by ordered to surrender your vessel and power down you warp core."

Silent came over the speaker. Zac knew that the voice he would hear next would determine who it was on that stolen ship.

"Sir they are sending us a video feed." Sid reported.

"Let their end though, but keep us dark Sid." Alex ordered.

"We gotta find out sometime." She said under her breath.

"Zac, Zac,." Said the voice and image of Jaxxon Mc Cord a little grayer then before. Zac plopped into the First officers chair. Alex's chair, Jaxxon's chair. Zac felt the universe fall ten feet then stop as he hit it at full speed. The image continued. "Still haven't got the view fixed yet hah?" Jaxxon puffed his cigar. "Well aren't you at least going to tell me what I'm being arrested for?"

Zac composed himself. "You and your crew are under arrest for the pirating of seventeen ships and the murder of one hundred and twenty seven lives aboard those ships."

Jaxxon sat spinning in the command chair. "I could say the same about you in the old days my friend."

Zac swallowed. "If you were Jaxxon, you'd know that we never hit a ship that was manned. We were smugglers and entrepreneurs, yes. We certainly never killed anyone. That was Grog's style. Not ours."

The man jumped out of the Chair. "We framed Grog for all the time we killed someone Zac and you know it! If you can't live with it then make up your own story to Starfleet Brass, I know better."

Zac had never seen Jaxxon lose it like that. He wasn't just mad. He was lucid. "Why should I believe that you are Jaxxon?"

The man sat back down. "You know Zac you're still the same. Ok, ask me something that only we would know?"

Zac took the opportunity to test this person using Jaxxon's persona. "On the Whammo, what was the color of the bottom bathroom before we repainted it."

"Black with a blue strip, just like your pretty ship that I'm going to blow up. McCord Out."

The screen went dark. Then was replaced by the outside star field.

"Helm, fly past that ship. Shields to the front at half, Aft to full." Alex commanded. "Was it him?" She asked Zac.

"Yes and no. I just don't know." Was all that Zacary Wildstar former Smuggler now starship Captain could replied.

She could feel the indecision in Zac. She had never felt it in him before. He was always sure of things. But now that was taken away replaced with the loyalty to duty versus a friend in need or an enemy wanting to destroy you.

"Course plotted Sir." Mc Pherson reported from the helm.

"K'Tar, we know the only way to get that ship is to hit it hard, Right?" Alex asked.

"True, It has longer range, better shields and more powerful weapons. An elongated battle would seem unwise."

"As we pass the ship don't fire a shot. However, after we pass if this thing is built like any other federation ship she's weakest in the aft. After we pass fire all port and aft weapons. And put up the tactical display."

K'Tar grinned and nodded at the battle plan. "Qa'pla Mistress."

Zac sat nervously at his seat wondering how a first officer kept quite at time like this.

Alex turned her attention from the screen which showed the Sword growing closer. "You get use to it after a while." She said to the captain.

The Sword grew bigger and bigger on the screen. Mc Pherson plotted a course that took The Dexterous only seventy meters from the main hull of the other ship. As they passed the ship. Sid took a large breath as if to hold it when they were going to crashed. As well Zac did too.

Alex smiled at the notion. And as soon as they had passed the vessel she gave the order. "All Weapons Fire! Viewer to aft."

The screen changed to see the aft section of the Sword. Her twin warp engines grew slightly smaller as the photon torpedoes and phaser fire lashed out against different parts of her hull. The ship was rocked by the hit and tossed about. Becoming fully visible as the last of the

Phasers blast hit the ship. After the brightness of the weapons died down small fires could be seen all over the hull. Speckled flames dotted the hull like bulbs on a far window display.

At the Same Time Zac ands Alex both called out. "Damage report." She looked at Zac and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry force of habit." He said.

T'Lang reported from the science station. "Sirs, they have take some damage. Superstructure down by seventy percent, Sensors out, Weapons at twenty five percent, aft shield generator completely destroyed."

"Then we have them. Not so bad for my first time, Imzadi?" Alex asked proudly.

Zac sat looking at the twisted engines of the sword. He kept asking himself what had he just allowed Alex to do. Then as if by notion several photons launched from the aft of the Sword.

"Helm evasive!" Zac ordered. But it was too late. Their course took them straight into the path of the Dexterous. The ship rocked. Zac new that there would be injuries.

Alex looked at him. "It's still you show." He said. She was about to giver the order to fire when Sid broke in.

"Captain!" He switched the ear pieces to speaker. Bo voice came over the speaker statically as if being jammed. "Ampion. Trapped ... damage ...ore! ...terous respond.. actor bea... " And then nothing."

Zac stood up. "Sid track that sent it to the helm. Sean break off from Sword Warp fifteen."

The ship started to move away. Alex started to protest but stopped as Zac put up his hand.

"Sid contact the Sword." Zac ordered.

"Jaxxon. This is Zac. We read that your life support is functional. But We'll be back count on that. Oh and by the way the good guys always win even in the twenty-fourth century. Zac out."

At the Zac motioned his hand and the Dexterous warped out.

In the smoke filled bridge of the Sword Jaxxon sat in the captain chair. He pounded the chair arm. "Get back here you Centarian coward!" But could do nothing but watch the Dexterous his former ship. No! His ship warp away. Mc Cord felt a sense of misgiving about firing

on the Dexterous even thought it was what he set out to do. But even not in the back of his mind being send by Grog Bloodknife was somehow not as clear cut as it had been. He broke off his train of thought.

"Communication, send a massage to lord Bloodknife. Tell him that the fake damage worked perfectly and the Sword is at ninety five percent. And that Wildstar is on his way. We'll be along to close his trap for the Dexterous at the appointed time."

Later in the conference room Zac sat with the senior staff. He was looking over the damage report from Saragar. Two shield generators had taken the blunt of that attack. Transporters were out temporally but will be up and running in an hour. What Zac was more worried about was the effect that the battle had on the minds of the crew. And of course of the danger that the Champion was in. "I want to start out saying that I know how all of you feel. Jaxxon was my friend to, even after what he did."

Day motioned and stood up as was his fashion for speaking at the table. "I'm at a loss to explain it. Mc Cord was indeed deceased." he sat back down not quiet sure if he was done speaking or not.

"Are we sure that it was him." K'Tar asked. wrestling with his own impressions of events.

"You saw him," Wildstar retorted. "Except for Alex we al meet Him, worked with him. can anyone that was just on the bridge say that they didn't think it was Jax?" He paused for a moment hoping that someone might. "No I'm sorry to say that It was Jaxxon I don't know how or why but it was him."

The room fell silent for a while. suddenly Alex unfolded her arms and reached past Wildstar to hit the ships intercom button. "This is Commander Alexandra Joleta. As of this Stardate Captain Wildstar and the rest of the senior staff are nearby unfit for duty. Gamma shift report to the bridge. Joleta out."

At once everyone in the room started to protest. But the only one that Alex heard was that Of Zac's. She stood up and spoke. "You are all unfit for command at this time because your all to close to this problem. As the Captain said you all worked with him and served with him. As first officer of this ship he was your friend." She paused for a moment she put her hand on her head as if to stop a headache. "God's do any of you know what it was like for me to step into his shoes. Jaxxon the fun, Jaxxon the great, Does she play in a band like he did? Does she like cigars? Hay commander do you play cards?"

"You all idolize him. He blew up half the ship and was responsible for fifteen deaths of this crew and you all still want him back to be your friend? Get over it People! If he's dead or alive doesn't matter. Who ever it is on that ship we left behind is a pirate, and a murderer. That he could have been once your friend is not even part of the problem. If any of you ever choice that course than I'd hunt you down myself. for the love of Pete none of you have even played a particle joke on another since this started." She plopped back into the chair. And looked at the letters carved into the table in front of her. Alex then took out her phaser that she kept in her boot, set it to heat and with a touch of the trigger pad erased the letters.

Zac sat watching as the smoke rose above their heads. Everyone was again looking at him. "I'm starting to see Templeton's point. She's right. we need to keep focused. So I want every system, every circuit check by time we reach the champion."

They all left one by on thanking Alex for her insight. She sat looking at Zac. "that went better then I planned."

"Imzadi I owe you." Zac said leaning over to kiss her.

She grabbed his collar and kissed him back after he was moving away. "don't worry I've started running a tab.

Chapter 7

Did you ever get that sinking feeling?

Commander Boregard Belvader sat still in the command chair on the Champion.

He was Trying to regain consciousness again as he had done before. This time he could smell

the odors around him. After a time he could detect the Oder of battle all around him. He then

realized how he was in this position. How the ship in distressed fired a plasma beam

that knocked out the ships shields and communications. How after a thirty minuets

of battling with the large orange ship the champion finally fell. Or how organized the whole

battle had been.

Looking around he could see several of the crew who were dead still lying there. Yet others were missing. He could smell the odors of blood, burnt plastic, and melted metal all around him. He tried to move but the ships atmosphere was depleted, and Bo himself was fighting with lack of oxygen.

Moments before he lapsed back into unconsciousness he heard the familiar noise of a transporter beam. Inwardly he smiled. In a small shallow breath he said. "Zac."

A large figure spun the chair around. He was a full head taller than Belvader. He wore a cape which only slightly covered his dark blue skin. His hair was black like that of a raven, standing up two inches tall on the very crown of his head. He stood straight up almost regally. He was wearing a breather mask which Bo guessed supplied oxygen. The Figure removed it to speak. When he smiles his dull gray teeth gleamed and struck fear into Bo's heart. "Greeting Commander am Lord Grogiah Bloodknife. a friend of your captain Wildstar."

Bo tried to talk but no words came out. He fought to stay awake. But the lack of air wouldn't permit it.

"Please commander, Don't waist the little air you do have trying to speak. As I'm sure you want to know what is going on I'll tell you. But I promise you'll not like it." Grog turned Bo back around to face the main view screen. Then he hit a comm badge that was on his shirt sleeve. "activate the viewer."

It came alive with an image of the champion hanging in a very low orbit. A clear

blue beam was holding it from falling. The viewer angle enlarged to show that the ship was

being held in place but the orange ship that attacked them. "As you can see commander

the Champion is out on a line, to further my illustration. You are the lure to bait your captain.

The beauty of this is that if your captain attacks, and he will, you fall. Not just to the ground

but onto Zooka's pleasure place in the middle of Phredington.

Grog started to walk around the ships bridge. He was gloating just as Zac said he use to when they dealt with him in the past. "As for you ship and crew. We have taken your warp core and are feeding you just enough life support to keep the remaining crew alive. They are in the cargo bay surrounded by twenty of my guards." Bo gathered up all of his strength and shot out of the chair wrapping his hands around Grogs throat. Seconds later he blacked out he didn't know if it was from lack of air or the Phasers stun beam.

Grog knelt by Bo's fallen body. "A pity really. I rather like this one. He's loyal to that Centarian Vot'rath. Good. I'm sure the rest will be also. Double the guards in the holding cell. If Wildstar's people are this loyal to him. then He'll be just as loyal to them." He again hit the pad on his arm. "Bring me back."

Seconds later Bo was the only person alive on the bridge.

Zac and Alex walked down the corridor of deck seventeen. Mainly this deck was used for the many science labs but it also was shared by the Ships research and development. Headed by the ex chief forensic investigator of the New York police department. Lawrence "Doc" Jacobs. Zac recited the "Doc' after he helped save Zac Liz and Jaxxon as the tried to retake a

hi-jacks shuttle liner.

They reached the door of the R&D lab. However it didn't open. Both Alex and Zac looked at each other. "Computer why didn't the door to the R&D lab open?"

"The door was sealed by Doctor Jacobs at 10:47 hours ships time." Answered the computers voice.

"For what reason?" Alex asked seeing Zac's tensing.

"Reason unknown."

Zac smiled at Alex. "Computer captains override on R&D lab door beta-3. Access code Open sesame."

The door opened and a vapor hissed out. The spray was a white mist that was cold. After the door opened the rest of the was they could see levels of the mist falling spilling out onto the deck. Doc Jacobs was standing at a work station that looked like the main helm on the bridge. His back was turned to the two officers and the door for that matter. After a few seconds he turned and pulled off a pair of ski goggles from around his eyes.

"Captain, Commander." He said welcoming them.

Zac smiled at the sight. "what are you working on Doc?"

He paused staring off into space as if not quite hearing what was being said to him. "Oh this. Well I was working on weather proofing the helm if we were say had a hull breach, the coldness of space wouldn't effect the controls. I've got it down to seven Kelvin."

Alex broke in. "But wouldn't life support also be out with that kind of hull breach? In effect rendering the bridge uninhabitable."

He paused looking at Alex for a moment. "You are right my dear." He pulled a small box out of his lab coat. "Next project Portable air bubble for the bridge, I.E. reserve Second bridge for test."

Zac stepped in before Alex made he next comment. "Doc what did you want us for you said it was done then cut us off."

"What? Oh that. Well it nothing. really.

Zac smiled, speaking to the Doc was a little like talking to a three year old. The subject isn't necessarily what it starts out to be. "Well

then if were finished then we will go." Zac said motioning for Alex to turn with him.

"Wo haite." Jacobs shouted. "I mean, Oh wait. I did call you down.

I've go a new uniform to show you." He looked around the cluttered lab

moving thing and having others fall from where they were. After several

minuets he stopped at a rack that held several different SSD Uniforms. At the left end was a hanger that was empty. He choose that one and took it

off the rack holding it up towards them. "You see You see. The perfect outfit."

Zac and Alex looked at each other in confusion. "My, my empire what

a gorgeous gown most regal and sound." Zac said quoting from an old earth fairy tail he heard long ago.

But Commander Joleta slipped into the Part of the little boy of the same story. "but there is nothing there."

The doctor seemed to grab into mid air several times then slowly the space between he and the other officers grew grayer then darker to

black reviling that a SSD uniform was on the hanger.

Zac laughed out loud. "Doc you made a cloaking device for people

that's great. How did you do it? What does it run on? Can you detect it with sensors?"

"No, No. it's not a cloak. My no the power output for one person

would be enormous that one person could carry the generator by them

selves. No this works on holo technology."

"That amazing! How dose it work?" Alex asked.

Immediately Zac groaned. "You didn't ask him that, Tell me you didn't

ask him that."

"Well, my dear as you asked I'll tell you. You see I had the Idea the other week while I was in the holo deck. It was a program of fishing in a stream near my parents farm in upper new York. I had the idea that

if we could project the country side on to a blank then projecting

something of were we are at should be no problem at all. But I did count

on..."

During the next forty seven minuets Zac looked around the lab at the different goings on of the different projects the Doc had been working on.

Alex on the other hand tried her best for the first twenty three minuets

to follow the Doctor step by step progress report. But in the end failed. Even ten minuets ago thought casting to Zac that she needed help. He of

course smiled back in his mind and said that he was 'sorry but Captains

Wildstar was out not but please leave a message.'

"... Which after I got that figured out it was simply a matter of sewing in the emitters into the uniform and hooking up a phaser battery.

Test revile that it should last up two three hours." The Doc said finishing up his explanation.

Zac snapped to the break. "Great Doc when can we have them for away teams?"

"Next Tuesday, I should thing. Of course I'll have to send one back

to the base for final approval."

"Great. Thanks Doc. See you later for Poker." Zac said. Before the Jacobs could answer the intercom broke in.

"Captain, Incoming message from Adm. Wildstar." Said Sid' voice.

"Acknowledged Sid. I'll take it in the ready room."

"Aye sir."

"Well I Gotta Go, Doc. Oh, By the was During the Game Leave the suit behind."

They Both walked out the door. "You could of warned me Zac." Alex said accusingly.

"If I Did what would happen to you search for knowledge." The

Captain replied.

Chapter 8

old Friends

Jaxxon sat in the ships ready room. He was looking at the computer screen on his desk reading. Log after log how Wildstar had rewritten history to smooth over the crimes he and Zac committed in the past before they were frozen in the status tube that Grog had found and rescued them from. How Wildstar broke out early and Made it seem that Grog was the Criminal. How He had left Jaxxon to stay frozen entombed in a frozen status tube for all eternity in the middle of a deserted lab.

Wildstar had even gone so far as to include him on his ships roster as first officer. 'Keep you friend close, but your enemies close eh Zac.' Jax sat reading he had started the search with his name in the SSD records. Them Zac name. Now he was looking under the Shooting stars files. Again and again more and more fake history. None of which He remembered. He was about to go back to the bridge when he sat a starfleet file from Thirteen years ago. He decided to read it. The screen opened up with a picture of a Captain in the old style uniforms.

"Captains log Stardate _22/1203.16 _ We have picked up the Shooting stars ship Whammo. Which has been confirmed by C.M.O. Mc Coy, and Chief engineer Scott. The two survivors are in sick bay Jaxxon G. Mc Cord and Zacary R. Wildstar. WE have set a trial for this morning with Lt. Uhura and Commander spock acting as defense and Prosecuting attorneys. Captain James T. Kirk.

Jaxxon thought a moment as if that name was familiar. But the thought passed as quickly as it came.

The command staff sat around the briefing table. On the view screen was a picture of the planet Drexal which they were now orbiting.

"I think our best plan of attack is to Beam down at the research labs of Jaxxon's creator Dr. Arnheim McCord." Everyone looked puzzled at the statement of the Captains. He knew that the statement would be of some confusion. "Computer release SSD file: Gen Xj345543. To all personnel in this room. That should answer any questions that you might have at this point. But in the mean time I'll tell you part of it. You all know that Jax was genetically engineered. As well as his 'Brother' Maxxon. They were created with twenty four other brothers and sisters. What you

don't know is that the experiment was a project names: axxon. It was sponsored by the SSD one hundred years ago. After Maxxon the thirteenth child the project was canceled. Dr. Mc Cord moved into the medical field of general medicine and signed aboard the ill fated SSD ship Blackjack."

"How will going to a hundred year old deserted lab help us?" Sid asked.

"I think that we might find a clue as to his ware about. Perhaps a location of where he might have been. Or at least signs that He's been there."

"I suggest that we should go down with a complete security squad. If he was there then he may have left traps." K'Tar answered seeing the need for caution.

"Yes, as well as for the Captain to stay on board where it is safe." Alex added.

"Very good suggestions. However I'm not going to go with them at this point." Before the could start to boost their objection Zac put up his hand. "To many security could set off traps more that not and as far as my personal safety. It is more important that we keep a commander

unknown to Jaxxon on the ship to handle any special difficulties. Besides I'm the only one who ever been there." The captain said making his point.

He was about to dismiss the room when Dr. Day added his Comment. "Of course that was Seventy-seven years ago."

Zac laugh at the comment trying to ignore the relevance of it. "Thank you, Doctor. The Away party will consist of Myself, T'Lar, K'Tar and Two security guards. That's all dismissed."

As usual Alex stayed behind after every one left. "Have you ever noticed that you always have something to add after a staff briefing?" Zac asked Alex.

She put her arms around him pulled him tight against her and gave him a kiss. "Just be careful." She said.

"Funny that's just what I was going to tell you." He answered back.

Twenty minuets later the away party was standing in the middle of the centennial old building. Much of the Labs equipment was functional. Indeed most of it was not more than five years old.

"T'Lang report what's this stuff for?" The Captain inquired.

She scanned the room. She was about to make a report but K'Tar interrupted her. "Sir I detect three person heading our way. They will be coming in that door in ten seconds." The Klingon said pointing his phaser in the direction to the labs east door.

When the three Guard came in the pointed phaser rifles at the Captain who was looking through a beaker fill with blue liquid. "Halt." said the lead guard.

"I wouldn't fir if I were you I'm holding a neotoxin if it drops then we all die in seconds."

The head guard smiled and raised his phaser sighing in Zac's head. "Nice try." But before they could fire there we falling to the floor from the stun K'Tar and the other had fired on them from behind, while the Captain stalled.

Zac snickered and drank the blue liquid. "OK Back to work we obviously have been detected. K'Tar are we clean for now?"

"Yes. sir No other personnel." He answered.

While they were talking T'Lar was scanning the room. She opened a hatch and gasped. The other didn't notice her shameful expression of emotion. After she calm and centered her self. She went into the room and scanned the room equipment. "Sir. Your attention is required."

Zac walked into the room and didn't hide his surpass. "My lords!" is it.. Him?" Zac pointed to the glass cylinder which held a body suspended by wires. Section of the Body were full of one inch holes. Where samplers were taken. The Body was that of Jaxxon Mc Cord. The real one who still had the Bat'leth wound from three years ago. Zac tapped his comm Badge.

"Ho transport up the Bio cylinder at out location."

With in seconds the Liquid filled tube which held the Body of Jaxxon Mc Cord sparkled and faded. Zac turned and started to speak but was cut off by the security Guard Hilton.

"Ho E.B.O! Repeat E.B.O.!"

Zac turned and saw flash of light, then felt as if the heat of a sun had passed throughout his body.

The beam from the transporter had faded and Zac felt normal again. "Ensign report why did you call for an emergency beam out?" Zac ordered for an answer.

"Sir, I detected an explosive that was going to destroy the base. Sir." Hilton said while at attention.

From the speaker They all Heard Alex voice. "Transporters room did you get them? There was a massive explosion on the planet.

Zac Smiled and hid his comm badge. "No ma'am. they were all killed."

"Funny captain. Funny. Joleta out."

Zac placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all owe you debt of thank. K'Tar Increase his Holo privileges for the next three months and see to it he's move up in the promotion list."

"Aye sir. Qa'pla ensign."

"Indeed. Thank you ensign. You've might not only have saved us but commander Belvader also."

"How do you mean T'Lar?" Zac asked.

"Sir, I believe that I have some interesting news for you. The Captain Mc Cord we saw was that original. The one we did battle with the other day was a new Jaxxon."

"But who could have reproduced Jaxxon and Why?"

"I am do not know for sure. However, the Property was purchased for five years ago. Perhaps they could tell us why someone had reset up Dr. Mc Cords lab." T'Lar suggested.

"Fine. Who owns that land. Will arrest them on supposition of anything."

"The land is owned by a Grogiah Bloodknife." Was her response.

Zac tapped his comm badge again. "Captain to inter ship. Attention: This is the captain. All hands Battle stations Alert code black. Helm I want better than emergency speed to the Planet Phred."

K'Tar looked at Zac. "Another Old friend?"

"No, the person who nearly killing Jaxxon and myself several times. And one of the deadliest persons in the galaxy. If He's involved you Me and everyone on Phred are in trouble. And I don't know if even we can stop him."

Chapter 9

A Stranger in our Mist

The Blackstar was moving throughout space at full warp capacity. Behind it was the spinning hull of the starship Endeavor. Upon contacting the ship it was hailed and warned not to cross into federation boarders.

T'Kar had slowed the Blackstar and allowed the Endeavors away crew to board her to inspect her. T'Kar allowed them twenty minuets to explore the ship and find that there was no crew aboard. All the while playing with them using the ships speakers to "throw" the party voice as well as giving them fake screams of people in pain. T'Kar used everything that was in the computers banks to try to add to the federation peoples terror.

He then started to shut down life support in section hurdling them toward the bridge. Once there T'Kar Fired at the Endeavor. destroying both of the warp cell pylons at their base. Several of the team tried although in vain to retake the computer control. For there efforts T'Kar

again went into warp with out the gravity net functioning.

Jaxxon pulled the wood off the crate. At it fell to the floor two of the crew of the Sword pulled the massive painting out it's packing. Mc Cord stood back looking at the rare art that he and the crew of the Sword stolen from the Smithsonian cargo convoy. They were unpacking the items and cataloging them for sale to anyone who would later pay Bloodknife black market price.

However, as he stood back he looked at this painting. It was a work of a moon rising over seven ringed planet with a starry black background. For a moment he caught himself thinking. "Zac would like this it looks like the one on his cabin in the Dexterous." The thought so shocked him that he dropped the crowbar he was holding. "How do I know that?" He asked himself. He tried to think of any time that he might had been captured by Wildstar. But it still seems that the concussion he received several weeks ago while skiing was still blocking his memory. Grog told him that he was lucky he had vengeance still in orbit. Though Jaxxon didn't feel lucky that the blow he received had still been blocking his memory.

Chapter 10

Whatever is left no matter how improbable must be the truth

Alex and Zac sat on the bridge. The Dexterous was speeding onto Phred with the greatest speed. Still it would be several more hours before the were to arrive at that destination. They both busied them selves with work. After a time Alex looked over at the captain pleased that he was working on the paper work that inevitably piled up with the day to day running of a starship. However to he surpass the screen was not filled with crew reports, fuel estimates or material requisitions was nothing but words. She began to read over the Captains shoulder:

'"Dave moved to the grill and poured the batter onto the hot metal surface. The batter oozed out from all sides making the golden cake rise. As the frat student hungrily waited for his food, Dave for what seemed the millionth time said. "Do you have a plate?"

Charles Hass went over to the white cupboard and looked for a plate. Then he looked back at the stainless steel dish machine covered with dirty dishes. He muttered a curse and took an empty plate moved over to the pot sink and began washing it by hand. As he dried it Dave the cook stood by with three pancakes on a spatula. "Why is it that every one is so lazy around here?"

Smiling Dave plopped the cakes on to the freshly washed plate. "Just lucky I guess." Was Dave the cooks' reply."'

Alex looked at Zac who was now looking at her while she was reading. He turned off the screen. "interested?" He asked.

She could feel his slight embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't know that you wrote."

"I don't much, Just to relax." He said.

"That's great that you have a creative outlet. Especially something that is so constructive. What is the story about?"

Zac squirmed a little in his chair. "It's twentieth century fiction. The main charter is a cook at frat, named Dave. Mostly it's about him and his life. I think in the next book I'm going to have him get married."

"I never knew that you liked Ancient fiction. Let me guess you liked the "twentieth" didn't you?"

"It was and is one of my favorites Programs." Zac said proudly.

She sat back in her chair. "Who'd of guessed that Captain Zacary Wildstar is a 'closed twenthithie'.

"Hey, were every where. And besides we prefer Twenithers. They were simpler time, Just on the edge of technology breakthrough's."

There conversation was interrupted by a call from the Science lab. "Sir this is T'Lar if you could, I would like you to come to the science lab we have some findings to report."

"On my way. Commander you have the bridge. If we run into anything call.

Day entered into the turbo lift that Captain Wildstar was riding in. After several floors The Doctor broke the silence. "I've been reviewing the case history of T'Lang and have found that her clumsiness may be the result of an improper mind meld as a child."

This news distracted Captain Wildstar from the thoughts of Jaxxon running throughout his mind. T'Lang had been the awkwardness Vulcan that he had ever seem and for years now he wondered why. apparently so did Day.

"Good to know Doctor. Is there any treatment that can be done?" Zac asked.

"Not at this time I'm afraid. Only more meditation perhaps. She's scheduled for a check up next week. I'll mention it to her then."

The lift opened and Zac went out.

T'Lar studied her reading via a large view scope. After a few seconds she sat back and compared what she was seeing to the SSD genetic data base of information. The information that she was looking At surprised her to say the least. So much so that she logically concluded that she needed a second opinion. "Sister," She called to her younger sister T'Lang. "I've made another discovery. Could cross check my results?"

T'Lang moved from the Body of Jaxxon McCord where she was running different test as well, and came along side of her sister T'Lar. She scanned the view as did her elder sister. And was as startled as her sister. "fascination. Complete memory recitation and conversation. A shame that it was not put to a better use." T'Lang said.

"Agreed."

The door open as the Captain walked in. "You paged your captain?"

T'Lar had served with the captain long enough to realize that the comment was intended as a sarcastic comment not as a reprimand of her actions. "Yes sir. We have been researching the type of tissue samples that were taken from Commander Mc Cord." She allowed a moment that the captain feelings would require for him to deal with the emotions of his friends loss and violations. For as she suspected the captain was looking in the direction of Mc Cords body. "As I was saying Sir." She said to draw him back. "the type of samples we found a pattern."

"What type?" Zac asked.

"They were unusual due to the fact that many more of the brain itself were taken than needed. This made us spurious of a cause for this numerous of sampling. After my sister had taken reading of each part of the brain missing we found that every one was from a different lobe of the Brain. They were trying to recreate the commanders thought processes."

The words hung in the air. Zac tapped the comm screen in front of T'Lar. the screen flickered with Dr. day appearing. "Yes captain.

"Doctor when a clone is made how much memory of the original person is carried over?"

"None at all just reflexes and instinct." Day said.

How does a clone get ones memories?" Zac inquired.

"By grafting part of the brain tissue. However this is experimental at best. and with limited results. To my knowledge no one has ever tried it or for that matter be allowed to."

"Be that as it may Day. Would the mind of a dead person be able to act as host?" Zac asked.

"If your thinking of McCord Possibly. After we beamed you up I imminently put him in status until the funeral, His brain function, synapse and neurons would not have broken down yet. Perhaps it could." Day replied. then rethought about the line of thinking. "But surly it would

have been braking down soon after."

"Not if the kept his body in status except when the needed a sample. The brain would have not broken down." T'Lang added.

Zac spun around and went over to Jax's body. He looked at his friend. And tried no to remember the good times, but focus on what was going on of now. "That's it! T'Lang, T'Lar, day don't you see. Grog wanted gaps in the memory. So that he could fill them in himself. Grog

added memories to the clone Of Jaxxon. Memories of how He was the one that Jax and I framed for those crimes."

"Fascinating," The Vulcan sister said simultaneously.

"Yes, if it worked. In effect brain washing him to Grog way of thinking." Day added. "But how do we use this? Nothing that we say will change the damage he's done to McCord. I'm afraid there is still no chance of saving him even with this new information."

Zac looked at the screen holding Days image angrily. "Saving him? What do you mean save him? It's a clone Doctor not an original. Jaxxon is dead. That thing that Grog created if a sake of skin. Not a real person."

"Sir, Federation law and SSD regulations requires that we detain Jaxxon McCord. Even if that is the clone it has Commander Mc Cords memories. Memories of the crimes it committed. He has rights under the law and also has responsible under that law. He has been pirating and for those crime must be tried." T'Lar said.

"Thank you, T'Lar I got caught up in the emotions behind recent events. Your right of course. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to like it." Zac then called to the bridge. "Sid. Make an announcement that all senior staff will have a meeting in ten minutes.

Chapter 11

Paging Jaxxon Mc Cord

Jaxxon Mc Cord waited. He sat in his command chair on the Excalibur. They had meet with the dark winged vengeance hoping to close a trap on Wildstar and the Dexterous. For seven hours they have waited. In that time the pains in Jaxxon's head had grown more and more. As had the random flashed of images that were all out of kilter. The last one was him in an SSD uniform similar to the one that Wildstar wore. He thought about going to the ships sickbay but knew that they'd say the same thing that they were saying for the past three days. That it was just due to the fall.

Bored of waiting Jaxxon spoke to the person on the communication station to his right. "Open a channel to the vengeance."

Doing so the image of Grog Bloodknife filed the screen. His dark blue skin and raven black Mohawk hair gave the image of intimidation that Jaxxon still felt at initially seeing him. "What is it Jaxxon my boy?"

"We still have no sign of them. Perhaps He's not coming." Jaxxon said.

"I think not, We have his crew. He'll be here. Then as promised I'll have my revenge." Grog said flexing his metal hands.

Jaxxon flashed to A cave with Grog arm pinned between two stone walls. Then it was gone. He shook himself mentally.

From the science station A blue skinned Andorian called out. "Captain we have a contact."

"We still have nothing." Grog said.

"Better sensors." Jaxxon replied proudly. "Is it the Dexterous?"

Again the Andorian scanned the vessel. "No sir, just a old freighter."

"Jaxxon Take the Excalibur to check it out Wildstar could be trying a trick sensor reading."

"Aye, My lord." even as the screen returned to the star field it seemed unnatural for Jaxxon to call Grog that. "Helm intercept that vessel. If it isn't Wildstar. We could still use what ever it's caring."

Zac sat at the helm. He worked the controls and thought to himself. I hope this works. The thought was then echoed by Saragar who was curled up in the chair beside him.

"I thhire hope thhiss workss." The Axaparians said.

"Don't worry Saragar it will. It will." Zac Wildstar said out loud. But inwardly he thought I hope this works."

Grog paced around the bridge of the dark winged vengeance. So far his plans were working out. However he was nervous about the out come. As in many time in the past Mc Cord and Wildstar had defeated him. How ever with the Jaxxon clone being brain washed the tide had turned. He was glad that Mc Cord the real Mc Cord was dead.

"Status of the Tractor beam?" A small blur creator of Grogs race answered him. "lord the Beam is at full straight. no fluctuations at this time. we did have a minor shift but well within safety limits. power is steady."

Grog stroked his bearded and smiled. "Excellent. And the status of

the Excalibur?"

From across the bridge the ops controller answered. "lord, The Excalibur will meet the freighter in three minutes. About the same distance that the are at the edge of our sensors."

"As soon as we are able I want a visual." Grog ordered.

"Yes my lord." Came the lackeys reply.

"if Mc Cord runs into any trouble then drop the champion."

"Yes lord!" replayed the ops controller.

"Wildstar will finally pay." Grog gloated. "I shall kill his friend, his ship then and only then will I kill him."

MC Cord watched the scanner. The ship was growing closer and closer. From the readings He could see that the ship would be in visual in thirty seconds. The communications officer broke the silence on board the bridge. "Sir, we are being hailed by the Freighter."

"Open the channel." Jax replied.

"We have visual now." The comm officer said.

"Fine." Jaxxon said exasperated at the lack of action. "Just put it on the blasted screen before I put you through it.

The comm officer in the mishap of hurrying pushed the outer view button the seconds later pressed the inside visual button. The result was that Jaxxon saw a small round silver saucer. With the large view window on the upper section. Below the hatch to the door at the left was written the words he knew would be there. 'The Whammo" The view then switched to a blond headed man. He was warring a freshly pressed black tuxedo trimmed with blue. It was Wildstar.

"Jaxxon this is Zac. Aboard the Whammo. Were here to rescue you."

McCord's head exploded with memories of the past. As if all the thoughts he had ever had were all racing to the front of his brain and it was a tie. Images of him and Zac on a beach, in the Whammo, exploring the Titanic two, drinking at Zooka's, fighting Valonion's, Landing the Dexterous on top the Confederation Building In the Unified Confederation of Planetary Bodies, playing poker, Waking up on the Enterprise, Beaming the close off of Bo, Playing sax in the dexterous band, swimming at Jimmies, attending Sabrina's funeral, Flying the Dexterous through the five fire rings of fornax, battling the Guardian of Omega trinari, being Zac's best man, watching nick Mantuso being eaten by a V'lonian, stealing A Klingon L-42, being on the Hinesburg, girl named Roxanne, Losing Zac in a poker game, Fighting four Klingons, Dying, Dying, Being chased by Grog, Grog in a cave, flying throughout the Grogs ship, being chased into the nebula and being shot at, The sound of the Whammo exploding and muffle of nothingness, freezing, Dying, Dying.

When he awoke he knew what had happened. He could feel the blood trickle down his upper lip. He sat up in the chair with everyone. Looking at him. "prepare to fire on my mark."

Chapter 12

Lets twist again like we did last summer

"That's Wildstar in that ship. Blaster the God's he knows! Drop the champion! NOW!" Grog Bloodknife yelled.

The operation person released the power to the tractor beam.

"Wildstar chose wrong." Grog said sitting back in his chair.

"Lord we have a problem." The ops officer said wrongly.

"What kind of trouble?" Grog asked feeling the hair raise on his head.

"We have released the Champion but it has not fell. My lord."

"WHAT?" Grog screamed as he stood out of his chair. " On screen Now!" Before the echo died the screen showed that the Champion was still sitting there. Seconds later the portion of the planet that was to the rear of the tiny starship began to ripple. then darken then form into solid black shape the widened as the section went back.

A channel was opened up by some one. "Attention this is Commander Alexandra Joleta daughter of the second house, keeper of the sacred chalice of springs, holder of the holy rings of Betazed, and second in command of the Starship SSD Dexterous. You are under arrest for seventeen criminal acts against the Federation. Stand down!"

The Bridge crew of the Excalibur relaxed a bit to see that the captain was still with them.

The Weapons officer was arming the Quadphasers when he felt the stun hit him. This set off several chain reactions of other crew going to turn around and attack the person who had fired. The Captain Jaxxon' Mc Cord. Sadly thought the only one person to actually fired back. The helmsman, however his shot went to the left striking the communications unit. He did not get another chance to fire. Jaxxon hit a commands on the keypad on his chair. "Computer, this is Jaxxon McCord. Change code accesses SSD 1005. Seal the bridge. And flood all decks and sections but this one with anserine gas."

Mc Cord then got up out of the captains chair and went over to the comm unit that was still smoking from the misplaced phaser blast. He looked at the damage not sure of the new configuration. "eh. Computer damage report of bridge."

Jaxxon pushed the body of the stunned comm officer out of the chair and sat down. The computer then sounded with the results. "Ships bridge full functional with exception of communications."

"Time to repair?" McCord asked.

"Three days at nearest I.S.I.S. base.

Zac sat facing the Excalibur. "Sstill no communication from that sship thir." Saragar reported from Zac's left side. He was coiled up on the co pilots chair.

"Scan weapons any active?" The captain asked.

"No thir. And her sshieldss are alsso down. " Saragar responded.

Just then flash of light came from the planets Phred in front of them. A second flash reviled that the flashed were from a fire fight between the Dexterous and the Dark winged vengeance. Zac stood in amazement. Grog must have been willing to drop the champion forcing Alex hand to decloak.

"Saragar beam over A comm badge to the Excalibur. WE are going to help the Dexterous. If Jaxxon is with us He'll say so if not then we are going to get slammed from both sides."

Saragar beamed the small shooting star symbol over to the ships bridge then slithered back into the copilots seat. "But thir. what can we do against that ship that the Dexterous can't?"

Zac set the helm course to ram the large orange ship, then smiled slightly. "Hope that history will repeat itself."

Ensign Greenblatt flew out of the helm as the panel sparked before him. Alex jumped out of her chair. A quick scan reviled that he was just unconscious, but not seriously hurt.

Beside her was Boregard Belvader. In the three hours science the Dexterous undercloak the entire ships crew had been treated and cleared for duty. Unfortunately the damage to the Champion itself was more serious.

"Pardon ma'am But now about the time that the captain gets that look in his eye and comes up with one of his out the air brilliant plans."

She turned to Bo as the bridge lurched again. He could see that look in her eyes. "Engineering I want all power diverted from everything except live support and focused it to tractor beam. K'Tar when I give the order I want the closest warp engine targeted with our beam. If we can unbalance them they won't have any power."

Bo looked at her trying to hide the disappointment. But he knew that short of ramming the large ship that this was as good as an option.

Seconds later the ship rocked again and Alex ordered. " Now."

The blue tractor beam hit's mark and slightly at first the massive pylon moved then more and then more.

But the rewards of this were soon felt by several more of the ships photons hitting the Dexterous. Alex was about to give an order when the Dexterous' power went out.

Grog watched the power readout of the Vengeance lessen. His engineers had to shut down the main power supply due to the Damage caused be the Dexterous. "That Betazed witch." he screamed. "tractor that blasted ship." His attention was then taken from that display to another by the opt person.

"Lord, we have a small ship on a collision course."

Grog turned to see that the small ship was indeed the Whammo. He smiled as if handed a Gift "Wildstar you are a fool. Raise our shields let the bug hit us. When the Whammo gets close enough lock a tractor on it as well. Then beam the captain off. We will capture Wildstar and let him watch us destroy his ship the we'll kill him. By the way what is McCord doing?"

Jaxxon sat at the helm of the Excalibur puffing a cigar. "Why do they have to keep rearranging helm controls." Then he found the controlled that he'd been looking fore.

Punching the controls he angles the Excalibur toward the same course

as the Whammo. "Hold on Zac I'm coming."

From the control chairs of the Whammo Zac and Saragar watched as the

great orange form of the Dark winged Vengeance grew larger and larger.

Captain Wildstar had seen this view of the first large ship to bear that name. He was hoping that history would/ could repeat itself. He noticed that his Axaparians engineer had transferred power into the front shields in a vain hope that they wouldn't blow up into thousand of little pieces.

"Saragar, No power to the front shields. I want all power into Phasers."

"Thir with all due respect are you going to crash into that sship or throughout it."

"Both!" Was the Captains reply.

Suddenly they were halted in their tracks. Grabbed by a tractor beam. They both checked the reading and saw that it was from the Excalibur. "Zac stay here this is my fight this time Save the ship." The voice was from Jaxxon McCord.

Zac beamed at hearing the voice of his friend then it sank as they watched the Excalibur shoot pass them firing towards the Dark winged vengeance.

"Helm out, science out, Main power out for now, weapons functional but no sensors, No communication, other than that we go as new." Bo Belvader reported to the commander.

Alex Joleta sat in the captains chair rubbing her temples. "Great can we throw rocks at them a least?"

"I've already got the geologist samples being taken' to the air locks. Ma'am." He replied. "Besides we should have main power in about two minuets." He paused. "I hope."

The bridge of the Dark Winged Vengeance rocked as several bridge station went up in sparks and smoke. "Damage control, Fix this ship!" Grog yelled. "Mc Cord, He did this He did this and I cave him the Ship Book. What a fool I was."

Book stood there He knew to stay out of Grog's way at time like this.

"Where is McCord?" Grog asked the science officer."

"lord he hit us then skirted under us from then we only saw him retreat around the horizon." The person said but added. "However, the Whammo that was tractor by the Excalibur has drifted in front of us Lord."

Grog Bloodknife Smiled. "Full Ramming speed. It seem that Mc Cord has unknowingly left us a little present. And I shall take advantage of his miscalculation."

Chapter 13

What goes up must go

Zac handed Saragar a hyper spanner the large snake was under the console trying to get power working again. the tractor beam that Jaxxon had used to clear them out of the way had the side effect of shorting out the main power supply to the impulse thrusts.

"Howth that?" Saragar asked.

Zac tried a control and sparks flew across the window. Just outside Zac noticed was the large orange ship of Grog Bloodknife with it's huge Phasers gun pointing towards there little ship. "Just guessing, but I don't think that was it."

"Thorry thir but this is ancient tech to me. How any one flew around in death trapss like thiss iss beyond me." Saragar said in annoyance.

"Well we did manage." Zac said coldly. He looked at the sensor screen no sign of Grog firing. But from out of the window he saw that the Dark wing vengeance had struck the Dexterous with a Tractor. "Blast it he has the Dexterous. Saragar anything we need to do something?" Zac was frantic. All he could do was watch his ship being drawn to wards Grogs. Saragar joined his looking out the window.

"thir I hate to ssay thiss but It's getting closer."

"I know Saragar He has a tractor beam on them." Zac added.

"No thir. The Vengeance it'ss getting closser to uss!" He screamed pointing out the window.

Suddenly the light on the Dexterous bridge came on. Alex leaped into the Command Chair. "Report all section."

"Science 50 Percent." T'Lar rang out .

"Communication at full." Sid said."

"Helm responding but we are a wi' bit stuck in a tractor Ma'am." McPherson said.

"Weapons systems on line and full charged." K'Tar said smiling.

"Then fire at the orange Popsicle. And take that blue faced bastard out of my sky. Then lock on to the Whammo We're getting out of here."

From the Whammo Zac saw that the dexterous was working her way free. in the Exchange Zac say a streak out of the horizon. Saragar noticed it two. "thir I think it's a meteor hitting the atmosphere."

The Streak of light blazed across the curve of Phred's atmosphere growing brighter as it got closer. "Wrong, Saragar. It's not a meteor, It a Shooting Star!" Zac pressed the Communication Panel. "Jaxxon It's Zac pull out."

"No, Way Zac I owe you. But more I Owe Grog. Do you here that Grog..."

From the speakers on the bridge of the Dark Winged Vengeance "..Grog It's Mc Cord. I give you no mercy.. You deserve No Pity... It serves you right.

Here Endith the Lesson."

Grog smiled a half smile and as he heard the sounds of his ship being drilled into he hit the button and engaged the warp drive.

The flash blinded Zac and Saragar They couldn't see if the Excalibur had made it into the Vengeance before it went in to warp or not. Bright orange, blue, red plasma flew out in all directions. Masses of twisted metal flew past them making skipping sounds on the ship hull. Some how the blast shield closed the windows. Zac sat in the pilots chair trying to get a reading on the sensors. Zac tried to replay the last few second in his mind. He had saw the Excalibur fly into the side of the Vengeance then it went into warp.

As the rocketing and scraping sound died down Zac open the window once again. The plasma has disappeared left behind was the blackness of space with Phred in the background. And spinning in between the Whammo and the Dexterous was the rear half of the Excalibur. Sliced off was the front half of the ship including the first half of the Ships bridge.

Zac sat down looking into that section of space. A tear came down his cheek. "Thanks you saved us again."

In the Background Zac could hear the voice of Alex asking for their status report. Finally Saragar answered them but the captain had no Idea what he had said.

Chapter 14

There'' is no place like home...There is' no place like home...There' is no place like home...

Zac sat at a table in the red room bar He was drinking a large Ambrosian Straight arrow frosted. He was happy to see that the placed hadn't changed that much. Beside Zac, lizard steak was getting cold. The waitress had brought it to him half an hour ago but he didn't seem to be hungry anymore. Above him he heard a crash from one of the terrace in the hotel part of Zooka's. For a moment he looked up and thought he saw several lizard type men chasing a girl in a bed sheet. But as he blinked he only saw Helena a nearsighted housemaid yet again run her cleaning cart into the wall.

Somehow Zac sighed. He had been at Zooka's for three days now. After landing the Whammo in the parking lot. He had not been out of the Building. Alex and several others of the crew had reached tried to get him back to the ship with problem's or progress report on how the ships damage was being fixed.

Zac had played several games of twenty one at Bernie's Table. the shark was still shuffling cards after all this time. Zooka was still there also. He hadn't aged a day in the last hundred years. Being reacquainted with Zac made him feel even worse. Zac felt both out of time and trapped by it.

Earlier this morning Zac found it necessary to go up to the third floor and inspect the area where the fight over Roxanne had taken place those many years ago. He was starting to feel better and was heading to the lift when a glint of light off a small golden piece of metal struck Zac in the Eye. Be bent down and looked under a table stand that was holding a flower arrangement. Beneath was a Key. Zac pushed his hand under the table squeezing his hand. He retrieve it and looked at it. On one side were the initials J.G.M. Zac smiled at the key even now as he took another drink.

He knew that it couldn't be that key. It had been to many years. Surly the hotel was cleaned, for that matter redecorated. But the thing that had happened the last several weeks had served to fire Zac imagination the other way.

Later that night Zac was walking into the casino. He was struck by a smell that he had never smelt before but then again He knew it was familiar. He followed the smell into the casino. He looked around and searched for the direction in which the heavenly smell came from but to no avail. He passed the bar on the way to the twenty one table. He sat at the table and tossed chip in to the ring as it were. Zac took a card and turned over an ace.

He looked up and besides him was a gorgeous blonde in a black dress with blue trim. Again he smelt that smell. The girl turned around and as Zac suspected it was Alex. Bernie placed another card before Zac it was a queen.

Zac smiled. "It looks like this is my lucky day."

She smiled back at Zac. In that smile Zac saw that that past was just that the past. That you could never go home because even your old house gets repainted. Alex Smiled. "all that from twenty one I never knew you were a philosopher."

Zac pointed to a large black velvet picture hanging on the rear wall of the casino. It was of Jaxxon. Big as life with a cigar in his mouth a pair of sunglasses on his face and a smile a mile wide. It had been painted years ago by Zooka's daughter Rosalinda when the first opened the place and her and Jaxxon dated.

"I had a good teacher, Imzadi. I had a good teacher.

The crew of the Dexterous were assembled on the Main hanger deck. The ships entire complement were in there dressed uniforms. And each at attention. Beside Zac was Templeton Wildstar and Alex Before Zac was a photon tube holding the body of Jaxxon McCord. T'Lar and returned it from the Lab after the autopsy was finished.

Zac stood up to a speakers stand. Cleared his throat. "My friends, They say that you can't keep a good man down. And I'm sure that you all would agree that Jaxxon Garfield McCord was a good man.

We have already said good-bye to our fallen comrade once. Yet we are here to do it again. Again we are saddened by the lose of our friend. and again we are reminded of his service to this ship and her crew. But the man the we have be fore us now is not the hero that saved us this time. He I'm afraid has already been spread through out the cosmos, on his ever lasting trip onto the great beyond. However, the Jaxxon that we have with us here today could be said to be the pattern for which other good men may follow.

My friend Jaxxon McCord died three years ago. But the shadow Of Jaxxon, his legacy of good shall never died. As long as there are shooting stars, there will be shooting stars."

Zac turned and sat down. Then a bowman blew a whistle. and the torpedo moved slowly until it got to the huge bay doors.

At that point the Crew stood at attention and saluted then one by one they all left the shuttle bay.

Zac and the command crew entered the bridge. All stood in behind of there stations. Zac pulsed a button and the torpedo tube slide off in towards Phred's sun. As they relaxed and took there station Mc Pherson asked.

"What course will we be taken' Captain. Taken' the admiral back it titanic Two?"

Zac sat looking at the sun. "No Sean first let's make sure that Jax gets to where he's going. You know how he likes side trips."

The End

Ps. No Matter where you go...

There you are!


End file.
